Hockey sticks
by the family ghost
Summary: sequel to visable, sort of. after learning that he missed Canada's brithday, England goes to spend time with him, only to discover his not the only one. title fail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So after what feels like forever, I've finally started a continuation to my other APH one shots. I hope to turn this into a chapter fic. The only problem is I have trouble up dating on time, (unless I get enough motivation.) **

* * *

><p>Canada stared down into the depths of his mug. "Sooo, um… Canada" Matthew looked up so his violet blue eyes locked with deep green. It was obvious that the Brit was slightly uncomfortable, probably because he kept forgetting his name. To be honest, Matthew was surprised when Arthur had shown up at his door. England usually didn't remember him long enough to talk to him for more than a few minutes.<p>

"Y-yes." He smiled trying his best to make Arthur comfortable. The Brit fidgeted in his chair trying to avoid eye contact.

"I was talking with Alfred and he…" the Brit punctured his speech by clearing his throat. "He mentioned that he forgot about your birthday. Is that true?" Matthew resisted the urge to roll his eyes. So that's why he had come over.

"Yes, in f-fact everyone forgot. It w-was the first of last month. But t-that's okay. I'm used to it." He said not letting his smile drop. To be honest he had long gotten past that incident.

"No it is not okay." Arthur said straightening up, trying his best to look like a gentleman. "I have wronged you and I insist that I make it up to you. How about I treat you to a real meal? Unlike that tripe that Alfred insists on shoving down everyone's throats." The grin on Matthews face slowly dropped. Before the younger had a chance to reply, Arthur spoke again. "Don't worry; I myself will not be cooking. Perhaps you know a good place that serves suitable food."

"If i-it's not too much t-to ask could I maybe t-take a rain check." Canada asked slightly sheepishly. Arthur looked at him shocked, he was sure that Canada would be overjoyed that he remembered him and wanted to spend time with him. "It's j-just there`s a hockey g-game tonight and I kinda-"

"Ah a sporting event, well then I would love to stay and watch it with you." Arthur replied trying his best to smile. Truth was he didn't like most sports with the exception of football (the real kind, not the bastardised American version) and cricket. But he wanted to make it up to Matthew for not being there on the most important day of the year to him. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time that he was there for Canada's birthday. Which only made him feel worse. After all he was the boy's former caretaker; he was supposed to be there for him.

"You like hockey Arthur? Who's your favorite team in the NHL?" The younger nation asked curiously. However it only made England feel like he was being tested. The Brit racked his brain trying to remember everything he could about the sport, but for the most part drawing a blank. "I suppose tha-" a loud knock at the door caused them both to jump. Matthew slipped out of his chair and walked over to the door to open it.

On the other side, smiling like child expecting a reward was Russia. Arthur froze. What the hell was Russia doing here? "Я здесь! И я принес водку!" Ivan cheerfully announced holding up a couple of bottles of vodka.

As he entered the house, Matthew wrapped his arms around him in a brief friendly hug. Arthurs jaw dropped. "Hey Ivan g-glad you could make it. Oh Arthur m-might be joining us." He said as he took the bottles of liquor. "I'll go g-get some glasses."

Once Canada had left the room, England turned towards Russia. His large eyebrows furrowed together forming one gigantic brow. "Alright what are up to?" He hissed angrily at the Russian. Ivan just smiled his creepy grin at the Brit.

"What do you mean?" Russia replied innocently. "I am simply here to enjoy watching a hockey game with a friend." England continued to stare Russia down until Canada returned with glasses and a couple of beers.

"You guys c-coming? It's g-going to start s-soon." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ya I know it's not that good, but first off I need to kn****ow which direction I should take this in. when I originally started writing I never intended to write romance of any kind. But now I'm kinda leaning towards.**

**So I'm going to ask you the public (well of .) should I continue this as a just a friendship/hurt/comfort fic or an eventual yaoi fic (more on relationship then just sex). **

**Please comment. I need advice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: first off thank you to everyone who faved or commented on any of my stories. **

**And a special thanks to **_**lightwolfheart **_**who suggested that I should continue as a series of hurt/comfort/fluff one shot like things. It works a lot better because I was having trouble with plot.**

Canada tried to sink further into his chair as his so called relatives advanced on him. The meeting had just ended and he had planned on going to have a couple of drinks with Russia at the local bar that had quickly become their favorite place to go to after the meeting. Unfortunately just as he reached the door, America shut it looking at him with an unreadable expression. The mere fact that America wasn't wearing his usual goofy grin was enough to cause Canada some concern. So when he heard England's stern almost worried voice, telling him to take a seat, he returned to his chair shocked.

"Matthew we need to talk." Arthur said in a very serious tone as he took a seat on the other side of the table. Matthew sighed. He hated when Arthur said that. When he did it always meant 'there is something I think is wrong, so I'm going to tell you how to fix it. And if you don't I'll do it myself.'

"That's right. Angleterre has told us that you have been….associating with a rather reputable character." France said placing a hand on Canada's shoulder. Matthew looked at him confused.

"Are you talking about Russia?" he asked. Everyone else nodded their head but didn't bother to say anything. Canada resisted the urge to roll his eyes and snap at them. Instead he just gave a soft sigh. "Well we do share some mutual interest. I don't see the problem?"

WHAM!

Everyone in the room jumped as America slammed his hands on the table hard enough to make it crack. "THE PROBLEM IS ITS FUCKING RUSSIA! HOW DO I MAKE THAT ANY CLEARER?" they all stared at the super power, more out of scorn than actual surprise. All of them had known America long enough to know how unpredictable he was. England cleared his throat.

"That's enough America. We're just worried for your sake Matthew. You haven't known Russia as long as long as myself or the frog have, so we both know more about him. And you're still a very young nation." The Brit said. Canada stared into his bright green irises before turning away in disgust. So he was just a stupid naïve kid eh? He clenched his fists and started counting in his head trying not to break down. He was so sick of his so called family trying to interfere with his life. Just this past week he had received countless emails, phone calls, and even the crudely spelt text from his brother.

"We just don't want him to take advantage of your kindness Mathieu." France replied in his most affectionate tone. Canada could feel his hand slowly travel down to his thigh. He tried not to snort; it seemed so hypocritical, but he knew France well enough to know that this was how he expressed every type of affection, even parental.

"But don't worry bro! We'll be here to protect you form that creep."

"ha." A small laugh escaped Canada's lips before he could stop it. He could feel all of their eyes on him silently asking what the hell he meant by it. By now though, there was no point in trying to disguise his anger. "When in the hell have any of you been here for me?" he asked with a smirk. It was more of a mask to try and hide the pain he was feeling from just saying such words to his family.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Arthur said jumping out of his chair to glare down at the Canadian. Matthew in turn jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table glaring back.

"Need I remind you that NONE of you have remembered my birthday or even my name until recently? You know what if it wasn't for the fact that I'm hanging out with Russia, you probably wouldn't even realized that I exist!" The large conference room echoed his voice making it seem ten times louder than usual. (Which was still only a fraction compared to his twin.)

"So you're just doing it to get attention?"

"I'm not that shallow. Unlike someo-"

"Mattie, what's that?" Everyone stopped to see exactly what America had meant. Even Matthew looked down to see what he was pointing at. That's when he realized that the sleeves of his sport jacket had rode up just enough to reveal a light pink scar that crossed over his wrist. The entire room was engulfed in a silence that seemed to suffocate them. Matthew was too shocked to even move as France began to slowly pull up his sleeve almost as though he was afraid what would happen.

By the time he had come back to his senses, Francis had pulled it up just passed his elbow, revealing the tangled bunch of scars that were clearly all self-inflicted. He looked over at the others. England looked completely stunned, like a deer caught in the headlights. France had his free hand covering his mouth trying to hold back the painful sobs that came from just looking at the remnants of his child's pain. America just looked lost, his head shaking from side to side as though he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Matthew ripped his arm out of Frances grip and pulled down the sleeve. "Like I said. I'm not shallow. And this goes much deeper than some cry for attention." It was all he could say before turning and heading toward the door, leaving the other three nations in their stunned silence.

Matthew didn't know how, but somehow he got all the way to his car and managed get to the first intersection before he finally broke down. He decided that it wasn't safe to drive with teary eyes so he pulled over to the side. Once he was safely parked, he collapsed his head against the steering wheel and began to sob. He didn't know how long he cried, but it seemed like forever. That is until a loud knock on his window snapped him out of it.

He looked up reluctantly, expecting to see England or France, come to try and talk to him again. He didn't want anyone to talk to him. When he saw that it was Russia, he was too relived to do anything but stare. The tall Russian smiled and knocked on the window before pointing down. That's when Matthew realized the door was still locked. He reached down and flicked the switch allowing Russia to duck into the vehicle.

"Matvey, what is wrong? I've been trying to reach you for about an hour." Matthew knew he should have checked his phone; he always turned it off during a meeting. He saw Russia tilt his head, his violet eyes on him. "Why are you crying?"

Matthew was didn't want to talk, he just wanted one thing. Before Ivan had time to react, Matthew lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him. The Russia just sighed and let the smaller Canadian to bury his face into his chest as he began to stroke his hair. Perhaps later he should ask who or what had made his dearest friend so upset. But right now he didn't need to know.

**Please review. **


End file.
